oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince and the Pirate
The island of Mayaale was vibrant in the sun's light. It's lush jungles stretched for miles, mostly untouched by humans. Due to all the rocky outcroppings around this part of the archipelago, ships rarely approached the island. As such, it was barely inhabited, all of the human settlers living on the south end of the island at a harbour on the only known safe route to the island. Not that this bothered Sera at all. Since the island was part of the same archipelago as Gallanholm Atoll, she didn't have to worry about the distance between the islands. Without that holding her back, she had decided to take a vacation within a vacation. Sera had been stressed for a while running a pirate crew, everyone relying on her. This had come right on the heels of a devastating civil war, which saw her homeland destroyed as far as she was concerned. While on the surface she had told the crew that she was doing this so they could have time to come to terms with Alnora. The truth was simply that she needed the break more than anyone. This is what lead to Sera's current situation, lying half-submerged in a pool in the jungle, the crystal clear waters helping cleanse her body and mind. An oasis at the base of a waterfall, this pool was nigh perfection. And she was determined to make what she could out of the few hours of solitude. "Ah... this is Heaven..." The melodious sounds of the jungle birds was suddenly overtaken by another which one would not commonly find in such isolates areas. An orchestra was clearly playing somewhere deep in the jungle, and not in the metaphorical sense. Probably a professional one composed of talented and virtuous musicians, from the way it sounded. “1-2-3 AND!...YES, magnífico!” If one peered its eyes into the location of this unusual, yet beautiful incoming sound, one would definitely forget the notion of there being an orchestra in the deep jungle is a crazy fact, and would instead focus on the crazier one, where a single man, the orchestra’s director, was also the musicians——-yes, “musicians”, as in playin ALL of the instruments by himself while also directing the musical piece. This person was the orchestra all by himself! The one responsible for this was a dark skinned young man who wore a turban on his head, and his clothing was adorned with strange garments, something you don’t get to see regularly, much less in the deep jungle. However, the music being played was unlike any other, the instruments were played with such “virtuossismo” that one could only achieve after a lifetime of practice. Each instrument had kind of a reddish outline covering them, while they floated and played themselves in front of the mysterious young man. “Guaah! Stop!”, the man exclaimed just before beginning to pace back and forth desperately. “Damnit Asphel, it was Vivace, Vivace!! That was more akin to Adagio! How could I be so mediocre! Uurrgh!...Did you hear that disaster, Hemmaros!?”, he pointed out to a small creature sitting in front of him. It was...a small black dragon. This dragon was no larger than a small dog, and it seemed to understand, or at least responded to what the man was complaining about, and he, in turn, understood the dragon apparently. He flapped his wings and hissed. “It sounded fine to you!? FINE??!” “The dragon hissed and growled again.” “BORING!? Uuhg you’re so dainty Hemmaros! Tell me then, what do you wish to hear me play?” From its resting position, the dragon jumped on both of his hind legs, and flew in a circular motion around the young man. “The Dance of theRainfall? Really!? You’re always picking that! Fine! I know it is quite humid and hot so, let’s play this and make it rain! Asphel lowered his head, and slowly raised his baton. With a side motion the music began. Deep, powerful tribal like percussion marked the catchy rythm as more instruments joined in every meausure, until a powerful, ominous and harmonious musical score was being played, one that reverberated throughout the whole jungle, which prompted even the birds and small animals to gather nearby. After seven minutes of prodigious playing and a melodious performance, the so called “Dance of the Rainfall had reached its conclusion. “Fine!”, he said as he waved his baton in a circular motion, signaling the end of the song. Asphel looked around, and above, and like usual, the Dance of the Rainfall hadn’t summoned any rain. He covered his face with his hand, and in between his fingers, he took a glance at Hemmaros, who was sitting down, staring at him intently. “Uuh, what’s that behind you, Hemmaros!!”, Asphel said as he pointed desperately at a tree, prompting the small dragon to turn his back to Asphel out of curiosity to what laid behind him. It was nothing. Asphel had just tricked his companion, and just as Hemmaros turned from him, he lifted his left arm to the sky, releasing a burst of red colored light into the firmament, so if the music hadn’t caught the attention of anyone nearby, the red beam of light would surely pinpoint his location. Not long after, several cumulonimbus clouds or rain clouds gathered around the island, covering the warm sunlight that had bathed them before. Few seconds later, and it began to rain, and the same reddish colored outline covered Asphel and his instruments, being untouched by the rain as it did not penetrate the layer and fell around them. Hemmaros flew around letting himself soak in the rain. While the rain fell, Asphel sat down and pulled out an empty music score notebook, and began to compose, humming along and letting nature be the inspiration for his next “Concerto”. "Feather Damn it Nathaniel!" Sera groaned as the music started up. "How did you even follow me..." She finished with several less lady-like curses. She dragged herself out of the pool, using her arms to leverage her out since her legs were weakened by the water. Sparks of flames could be seen dancing around her fingers, the golden flames racing across her body in an effort to dry herself off. The water on her skin quickly evaporated, leaving her dryer than any towel. Sera quickly dressed before heading off in the forest. "Going to give him a piece of my mind..." She grumbled to herself as she hurried along. Sera almost missed the red beam of light, catching it out of the corner of her eye as she was watching the ground. The rain, on the other hand, there was no way she could miss. "I could be wrong, but I am 95% certain her can't do that." Sera wondered as she created a small disc of light above her head to keep the rain off from her. "But if he didn't... Who did?" Sera picked up her pace towards where she thought the music and light came from, quickly moving through the jungle until she eventually came across a clearing full of instruments. Inside it was also a man and a weird flying lizard dog thing. But she ignored that for now. "All right, I don't know who you are. But could you please stop the rain and noise for just one day? It's my day off." “A nymph!!” Asphel glanced at the beauty that just appeared complaining. With a wave of his hand, the music, instead of stopping, got more intense as he continued writing down the score. “Yes! Such beauty! Such “passione” on her face! Just the inspiration I needeeeeeeeeed!!!” Asphel held that note as it incremented in octaves and in volume, the red shading covering the soundwaves he emitted from his mouth, causing the area to tremble until he reached the end of the song he just wrote. Everything finally returned to normal, and with a last finishing touch of his pen, he raises both hands and again sent that same wave of red “energy” towards the sky, visibly taking over the clouds and dispersing them far away from their location. He then glanced once again at the mysterious woman, and with a timid look, he slowly approached her, knowing his actions would’ve possibly irritated her more. “My apologies, “bella donna. It’s just that this is the first time I’ve encountered another person in this remote jungle. And when you appeared, it took me by surprise and I just got inspired, the notes just came flowing through! For this, I thank you, you’ve helped me finish a great “concerto”...For disturbing you with my melodies, I humbly apologize.” Asphel removed his turban and bowed his head in an apologetic manner. With his head down, he whispered at his little dragon companion. “Psst! Hemmaros! You apologize as well!” Hemmaros screeched at Asphel and turned his head sideways, refusing to do so. Asphel leered at his stubborn friend, and slowly got upright once again, putting his turban on and posing gallantly in front of Sera. He observed her up and down, taking in her image, something that could definitely disturb her. “Now tell me, “bellizima”, what business does a damsel like you have in a remote jungle as this?” As he asked her this, he walked towards a carpet that began to float just before he sat on it with his legs crossed. "Bellizima my feathered ass..." Sera will mumble under her breath as the man went off about something. This man was so loud, but at least he had dispersed the clouds and apologized. Obviously a devil fruit user, considering that red beam of light was what dispersed them. As for his gaze, at this point, she was honestly used to it. Being appraised like a piece of meat was always slightly disturbing, but nothing she didn't deal with on a regular basis. The dragon-like creature, on the other hand, was different, but she supposed it wasn't all that strange that something like it existed in the world. They just existed far, far away from the likes of The Flower Kingdom. Some of the things this man said just didn't add up, however, such as not having seen anyone in this jungle. "You do know there is a small village on the southern tip of this island right? It is not large but you could have eventually gotten out of this place." She dispersed the disk of light as she asked the man the question. "As for why I am here, I can fly so I visited this island to get away from my crew for a day. I was not joking about this being my day off. It is only about ten miles from Gallanholm Atoll." She'll finish with a shrug. “Oohh! You misunderstand, “''superbe femme''”, I know of the existence of the village. It’s just that the locals don’t ever venture off this far into this “''jungla''”. That’s why I was a bit surprised by your sudden appearance.” “He pondered for a moment and remembered what Sera had just told him. “Wait...So you’re a pirate!? INTERESSANT! I was planning on becoming one myself!! And I also see you’re a an ability user. Hmm...which one would you be?...No matter!” He exclaimed while raising his arms. “By the way...I saw you gazing at Hemmaros earlier. The village people are frightened of him. As you may have concluded, indeed, he’s a dragon.” He dropped from his sitting position on the floating carpet, and walked over to his companion, petting Hemmaros on its head. “You see, dragons are quite common on my homeland. Taming and riding one is a mark of a great warrior, all my brothers and sisters are required to fulfill this task, to become, one of the Dragon Riders.” His mind seemed to shift elsewhere. “I found this little guy when he was still an egg. He’s been with me through my toughest of days.” Asphel clenched his fist tightly, but released it soon after, and turned his red eyes towards Sera’s own. “So tell me, besides taking a vacation here, what business brought a pirate to “Gallanholm Atoll” and these nearby lands??”, Asphel asked curiously while at the same time waving his hands around, releasing that same kind of red glowing energy and bringing to him several fruits and nuts he seemed to have gathered from the nearby area with his abilities. He suddenly gasped and drew closer to Sera. “My apologies, I just remembered I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Lothar D. Asphel, very pleased to make your acquaintance.” He proceeded to munch on his snacks while he awaited the pirate’s response. ---- On that same island, on the village at the coast. “Boss, we’ve confirmed with the villagers, it is him. A dark skinned, red eyed man accompanied by a strange, black lizard has been staying around these parts for the last couple of months. The description matches the man you’ve been searching for.” A tall man carrying a gun and sword, surrounded by more than two dozen more, wearing a similar attire as he had which consisted of military boots and clothes, talked to a Den Den Mushi. By the sound of the voice, the one who responded would most surely be a woman. “Finally we found him. We need to make sure he does not escape our grasp.” “Boss Carmela, should we attack or wait for your arrival?” “Find where he is but keep your distance, wait for us to arrive. I’ve been heading your way ever since that report came of his sighting. I deployed you because you were much nearer to the location, but now that you’ve confirmed it IS him, you will wait for backup. If the report about him is true, you lot alone can’t handle that man. You’ll be wiped out.” ---- "Well, Gallanholm Atoll is the third stop on this route through the Grand Line," Sera stated dryly. "Without access to an Eternal Pose, I have to come down this way on my way towards the Red Line." She shrugged before continuing. "Any person that wants to head towards the New World has to travel down one of the paths, this just happens to be the one I've chosen. As for the dragon, I suppose more exotic creatures must exist far away from my homeland. The Flower Kingdom of North blue was not known for having anything particularly exotic as far as animals were concerned, we were just known for having nearly twelve thousand different species of flowers, hence the name." Sera was slightly more suspicious now, especially since she had never mentioned her status as a pirate, though it was entirely possible he had seen her poster before and guessed they were the same person. "You would be right in me being a devil fruit user. Normally I wouldn't talk about it, but I suppose there isn't any harm in it as my fruit is known about by the World Government. I'm the consumer of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi, making me an Angel Woman. My name is Sera, a pleasure." “Oho? The third island!? Hmm...seems I was sent pretty far away. But this is good! It means I can travel back at my own pace and discover the wondrous things this world has to offer!!”, Asphel was monologuing to himself, and he saw Sera just standing there, probably confused. “My apologies. You see, I come from a kingdom in the New World, the place where you’re headed. But the truth is, all I know about the world has been by reading books. I haven’t travelled much, besides visiting my Kingdom’s territories and Mariejois every now and then.” Asphel stopped for a moment, took a bite from a fruit, and continued on. “But after a certain thing that happened a few months ago, I left my kingdom, and just happened to “fall” on a merchant ship on its way to one of the islands of this archipelago. I later made my way here, where I’ve been ever since. You see, besides the few merchant ships that come by at least once a month, the only visitors this island receives are pirates that wish to hide for a while.” He munched on more fruits and nuts while he stared at Sera. “So...an angel woman? Gotta say, didn’t expect to hear about a Devil Fruit like that. Although two of my big bro’s have mythical zoan powers though, but who would’ve known one could even become a freaking angel?!” He threw an apple at Hemmaros, which the dragon ate in a single bite. “Hemmaros is an omnivore.” He said casually while offering some to Sera. “Let’s get a move on, we can’t let the target escape”, exclaimed Blanco Carmela to her men, at least one hundred in total, while they made their way into the lush green jungle. "I've seen several strange ones so far. Though my devil fruit is the only mythical zoan I've run into. But I am not surprised there are others. I even ran into a paramecia that the user pretty much used to imitate my fruit." Sera added as she took the apple. "Thank you." She bit into it as she stayed silent for a moment, "I can understand wanting to get away from your home kingdom. My... exile was more forced upon me than by choice. I'd be six feet under if I hadn't left." She added in a tired voice. "Four months from being a knight of the kingdom to a wanted criminal sailing across the seas. Seems almost unreal at times, you know what I mean?" Asphel nodded as he kept eating. "Well...I understand, more than you'd think. I said I "left", but I too was forced to go after...well...I attempted to assassinate my father." He quickly stood up and shook his hands in an apologetic manner. He removed his turban hat, revealing a pair of horns he didn't seem to mind Sera laying eyes upon. "But it's not what you think! My father is the worst...He killed... my mother." Asphel sat back, his eyes seemed to turn nostalgic. He quickly shook his head and stood up yet again, putting his hat back on. "Sera! You have a sort of soothing aura around you. If we'd meet before all this happened to us, I'd-", Asphel suddenly stood still. He raised his head and appeared to begin sniffing the air. "We got some visitors, Sera. It's definitely not the villagers because they never come this far into the jungle. And I also smell...''"sniff sniff"...''gunpowder, metal...ugh sweat...Whoever it is, this isn't a friendly visit." Asphel's already red eyes glowed an intense, passionate red. Slowly but surely, at least fifty men surrounded the duo, pointing their guns directly at them. Sera's peaceful swim in the river and vacation had taken an unexpected turn. Sera listened to Asphel's story with slightly pursed lips. "I won't judge you for choices that you see justified. I'm no angel myself afterall..." She almost chuckled before stopping herself to not ruin the more sombre mood. She looked curiously about the horns but decided to not ask about them. When Asphel suddenly became more alert, Sera dropped into an uneasy guard herself, igniting the halo above her head in case she needed to user her powers quickly. "Guns... really..." Sera sighed as she watched all the men surrounding them. She looked at the disgraced prince in front of her. "Do you want to or should I?" Demon Prince, Angel Knight The soldiers surrounded them, pointing their weapons, and bracing themselves, ready to attack at any moment. From in between in front of them, an armor-clad woman, also carrying a gun herself, walked forward. "I finally caught up to you. My name is Blanco Carmela, and I'm here, to capture you, prince." Asphel placed his palm in his face, and chuckled to himself. "OOhh...well, that's a relief. And here I thought you were some desperate fans wanting my autograph or to sleep with me. Which, if it is, it's a no to the autograph...and the other, well, we could come to an agreement." Carmela gritted her teeth. She pulled out a wanted posted, and held it in front of her. " “A 35,000,000 bounty for a runaway prince? It also seems you caused quite a ruckus on your homeland.” She eyed the young woman at Asphel's side. “Oh, and look here! The 50,000,000 bounty head rookie herself! Luck seems to be on our side, boys!” The men cheered on as they continued closing in on Asphel and Sera. Asphel stepped forward. “Allow me, “querida”. Let me take care of these foul odored meat heads, you can deal with “ms. talks a lot over there.” Both of Asphel’s hands became glowing a bright red. “This here, is my power, Sera. I ate the Tsugi Tsugi no Mi, and became an imbuing human.” He waved his arms to the side, and the red energy was shot forward, spreading from his palms to the weapons of each of the soldiers. As soon as their weapons became encased in the same red glow, they tried pressing the trigger, but to no avail. “You see, my dear, when I first ate this power, as a mischievous child, I just thought I could control things with my mind. But, thanks to my genius scientist older sister, she actually discovered that this red glow is composed of particles that react to my will, enabling me to take control of things I imbue with it, and even forcing the particles of what I have imbued to react in different ways!” With a twist of his hands, the weapons floated from the mercenaries’s hands, and turned to face them. They were now terrified, trembling at this mysterious power. “Shit, no one said he’d be an ability user,” Carmela grunted. “Oh, indeed I am! As are most of my siblings! My cursed father is an ambitious, power hungry individual. He raised us to be powerful, and has amassed quite an inventory of dangerous devil fruits.” He turned to face Sera. “If you ever encounter anyone who’s family name is Enkiru, just, avoid them. Don’t mess with those insane brothers of mine.” With another twist of his hands, the guns fired in unison, hitting all of the soldiers on their respective shoulders. They fell to the ground, as Asphel motioned for the weapons to levitate high in the air. He took a side step, and left the way open for Sera. “I believe it’s your turn, mademoiselle”. Carmela pulled out her gun and a saber. “You trash always make things difficult.” "You may be loud, but I guess I can't say that you aren't effective." Sera shrugged as she began to walk forward with a calm gait. Her halo shined brightly in the clearing as she approached the bounty hunter. "Since you were so kind as to explain your fruit, I suppose I should return the favour." "I ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi," Sera explained. "Beyond allowing me to take on the form of an angel, the fruit also grants me access to the holy flames of the heavens. Flames that only burn the wicked and unrighteous." She added as she raised her right hand, golden fire dancing across her fingers as a grin crept across her face. "So Miss Carmella, now I just want to ask. Do you think you've lead a good life?" Category:Role-Plays